bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Davidson
Andrew Davidson is a housemate from Big Brother 1. Profile Andy was a 23-year-old marketing product manager from Hemel Hempstead. He had a university education and gained a BA Degree in English and Media Studies at Sussex. Andy's mother is called Lyn who works as a florist and his dad Denis is a Commercial artist. He is the brother of Formula 1 racing driver Anthony Davidson. He says his ideal relationship would be "respectful, fun, honest and sexually open minded. Like two separate lives enriched by being together, not dependant on other party." Andy's hobbies include outdoor sports, swimming, mountain biking, travelling, experiencing other cultures. He's also a huge Go-Karting fan and won 3 rounds of the European go-karting championships in his first attempt with his brother Andrew. He likes most music except thrash metal, free form jazz and blues. His favorite tunes are "Ocean Drive" by The Lighthouse Family," Modern Life Is Rubbish" by Blur and "Fire and Rain" by James Taylor. Non-smoker Andy is very much a free spirit and hates to be tied down preventing him from having new experiences and meeting new people especially women. He hates speed cameras, snoring, vandalism and deplores the cultural tabooes and embarrasements attached to sex in the UK/USA. Andy tells us his good traits are being down to earth, accommodating, confident, popular, clever, witty, exhibitionist, social, a risk taker and a thrill-seeker. He did admit to being a womaniser though and can't live with his penis. Racism, deception, assumptive behaviour, hypocrisy, shyness and people with a lack of focus on fun and living life to the fullest are what Andy finds annoying in others and says he annoys others with his provocative and very competitive behaviour. He is proud to have once travelled alone to India and also visited LA to see a Californian girlfriend and found it most annoying. He describes himself as being obsessed by his brother Andrew's racing career and really admires Michael Schumachker. Andy's ambtions are "To do as much crazy stuff as possible until I want to stop. Then I want to teach people using my experiences of the world/life. I would love to go to space." His ambitions include running a racing school/adventure holiday company for Westerners in the Philippines. In ten years time he sees himself starting a family. Big Brother 1 While in the House Andrew grew very close to Mel, who had attended the same university, and they regularly flirted. He also got on well with Craig, Nick and Thomas, but the other women disliked him, considering him arrogant and too competitive. He bragged about his past sexual escapades, and claimed to have participated in a live sex show in the Philippines. Andrew was nominated for eviction on Day 18, receiving four nomination votes, and on Day 22 he became the second person to be evicted from the Big Brother House, receiving 68% of the public vote against Caroline. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Andrew had a brief spell presenting a Channel 5 business programme. He can now be found working as a brand consultant. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-07-11-14h50m49s46.png|Andrew sitting in the Big Brother 1 living area vlcsnap-2013-07-11-14h51m07s215.png|Andrew talking to Big Brother in the Big Brother 1 Diary Room vlcsnap-2013-07-11-14h51m49s142.png|Andrew is interviewed by Davina McCall after being evicted from the Big Brother 1 House Trivia *Andrew is the first ever male housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother House. **Andrew is the second ever housemate overall housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother House. *Andrew was the first ever male housemate to be nominated for eviction. **He was also the first ever male housemate to face the public vote. *Andrew and Caroline O'Shea were the first two ever housemates to face the public vote against someone of the opposite sex. **Andrew was the only male Big Brother 1 to be evicted over another female housemate in a head-to-head two-way eviction. *In the two weeks that Andrew remained in the Big Brother 1 House, he was nominated by every female housemate in the House at that time, aside from Melanie Hill. *As housemates nominated in alphabetical order in Big Brother 1, Andrew was the first ever housemate to nominate two people for eviction. **Andrew was also the first ever male housemate to be nominated by another person. *Andrew took 13 condoms into the house. He left with all 13 unused. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 1 Housemate